


King of Ruin

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Kingdom of Ruin Verse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Collar, Dark IgNoct, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, bootlicking, world of ruin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: This is not the happy ending you were looking for. This is Dark Noctis, who gave the gods the middle finger and let darkness consume the world instead of going into the crystal. This is Dark Ignis, who stands by Noctis no matter the cost, who refuses to leave him despite the abuse, the pain, the humiliation, because through it all Noct is still his soul mate. Ignis, who loves Noct unconditionally, and stays at his side as his “queen” in their post-apocalyptic kingdom.Plus bootlicking.(Please heed the warnings, this one isn't for kids)





	King of Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daiako (Achrya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



> For the lovely Daiako and my favorite Kink Anon on Tumblr. Thanks for all the support <3

_His knees are in pain, pale skin rubbed raw against the rough marble of the throne dais upon which he kneels. But he doesn’t dare move, doesn’t dare speak or even lift his gaze from the floor until he’s instructed to do so. His singular duty is simple - to wait, to obey, to serve._

_His King sits upon the crumbled throne at his back. Unlike him, Noctis is fully dressed in raiments fit for one of his status, black and inlaid with the skulls that once symbolized his house. But the line of the Lucians is broken now, their world destroyed and their prophecies laid to waste at the hands of the Prince they had once looked to as a savior. Now, in its place, the world of Darkness, of daemons, that Noctis has by his hands helped to create. Along with Ardyn the Usurper, and now Ignis, too, as his twisted Queen._

_There is a chain in the King’s right hand, wrapped loosely around his palm and dangling down to clang against the arm of the throne. The other end of it snakes its way across the floor to connect with the thick, heavy collar around Ignis neck. His only attire, and as black at the clothing Noctis himself wears. His deep, blue eyes have been watching the empty throne room, but now they flick to the side to study Ignis’ naked form, back straight and hands folded modestly over his lap as he remains still._

_Noctis smiles. Not a warm smile, like the kind Ignis remembers from their youth, but a tight, wicked smile, a dark smile, one that signals he’s grown bored of waiting. Ignis’ cheeks flush - he can feel that heated gaze on him, searing right through his flesh - yet still he doesn’t move. Not until the chain is tugged and he’s yanked roughly to the floor, his hands flying out to catch himself as he crumples at King Noctis’ feet._

_“Highness,” he breathes, the fingers of one hand reaching up instinctively to the tight leather collar around his throat. “How may I…serve you?”  
_

_“C’mere, Iggy. Crawl to me, on all fours.”  
_

_“Yes, Highness.” His head is still bowed, but his heart is thudding in his chest. The mere sound of his name leaving Noctis’ lips is enough to spark life into him again, to fill him with excitement he knows he shouldn’t feel. It’s wrong, the whole world is wrong, and yet he cannot deny the love he still feels in his heart of hearts. Love for the man to whom he’s vowed himself, body and soul, for all eternity. Love for his King, his Prince, his Master.  
_

_Mere inches from the base of the throne, Ignis stops. His palms are cold and trembling against the floor, his knees aching under his weight, but again he knows he must wait for the next command._

_It comes, this time not in the form of a chain pulled too sharply, but as smooth, polished leather against his chin. Noctis’ boot, black as the center of his hard eyes, slowly guides Ignis to lift his head to at last gaze upon his King. “Iggy,” he smirks, and presses harder against his jaw. “Do you love me?”_

_Pale green eyes go wide. Somewhere in his throat, Ignis’ breath catches. If not for the boot holding his chin in place he would have nodded as well. “Of course, Highness, with all my heart.”_

_“Prove it.”  
_

_Ignis swallows, furrows his brows. He wants to, wants desperately to show Noctis just how deep his devotion runs, but he isn’t sure he catches his meaning. “Anything. What does Your Majesty desire?”_

_Blue eyes flash a shade darker above that cruel smile. “Start with this,” he says as he drags the toe of his boot up along Ignis’ cheek. The leather strokes his skin almost as tenderly as Noct’s own fingers used to, and Ignis shivers at the implications._

_“Of course, Highness.” Instinctively he reaches to remove his glasses, and nearly laughs when he remembers how long it has been since he was allowed to wear them. Instead, he turns the move into a subtle caress over the heel of the boot, lets his touch linger against the heavy sole as he casts his eyes once more to the man above him. “It shall be my pleasure.”  
_

_Ignis’ continues to smile up at his King as the corner of his mouth slides over the polished leather. It shines for him, glistening under the wet kisses he trails along the edge of the sole up to the rounded toe of the boot. Eyes still gazing upward, he slowly, reverently presses his tongue to the blackness, and hums as he licks up from the base._

_Seated on the broken throne, Noctis grins. “You’re filthy,” comes the taunt, and Ignis once again shivers at the praise._

_Encouraged, he laps his tongue out again and again, wraps his fingers delicately around the back of Noctis’ heel to pull the boot closer to his mouth. He ignores the taste, instead focusing on the familiar pressure of it against his lips as he imagines his tongue plying along his King’s cock instead. Oh, how he longs to touch the rest of Noct’s body like this, how he longs to be used and broken in his service. Nothing would give him more joy, and he says as much with his soft, obedient eyes as a moan spills low and unbidden from his throat._

_The fire in the King’s gut grows. With a snap of his wrist the chain pulls taut, and Ignis’ face is suddenly brought up between his thighs to rest in his lap. “You’ve always been good with that tongue,” he says, voice mocking. “Get me ready to enter you. Nice and wet, unless you want it to hurt more.”_

_“Yes, Highness.” Tears sting the corners of Ignis’ eyes as, with trembling fingers, he moves to undo the belt at his King’s waist. Already he can feel the heat, the hardness pulsing beneath the fabric. His own cock throbs in sympathy between his legs, his heart beats a panicked staccato against his ribs. It’s been so long, too long since he’s been allowed this much contact, and he craves the taste of his beloved like most men crave air.  
_

_Noctis’ cock springs free of its confines, and Ignis sighs in contentment as he wraps deft fingers around the thick shaft. Immediately, the sound of metal clinking followed by blinding pain - the end of his chain leash is brought down across his shoulder blades, stinging, drawing red blood to the surface of his skin. Ignis cries out as Noctis growls, “No hands. Just your mouth.”_

_Ignis nods through the newly formed tears. He swallows back the lump in his throat at the throbbing welt he can feel forming on his back, and instead fills his mouth with his King’s hard flesh. He sinks down on it, eager to make amends for his mistake by taking it back as far as he can in one go. Heavy and thick against his tongue, tangy, bitter, and yet still tasting so much of his beloved Noctis, he sucks his cock down over his tongue and into his throat, humming and moaning and choking on it at the same time._

_His reward is the way the King’s eyes roll back in pleasure. That alone is enough to soothe the ache in his shoulder, and Ignis smiles around the length between his lips as he draws back to lavish worship on the head as well. Noctis lets out a low breath. With his free hand, the one not holding Ignis’ chain, he ghosts his fingers over his jaw, his cheek, up to tangle in his soft, brown hair. Pulling him closer in a silent command._

_Again and again Ignis swallows him down, each time shivering when he feels the slick head slamming into the back of his throat, until Noctis is hissing and ordering him to stop. “Not yet, not yet,” he groans, and grits his teeth as Ignis’ heat leaves him and the older man sits back on his knees once more._

_The position doesn’t last long. He’s tugged forward again, guided to turn around so that Noctis can watch the way his body stretches and yields for his length. There is no preparation, no tenderness in the way he’s forced open, his muscles protesting with every inch that pushes past them until, with a breathless cry, Ignis finds himself fully seated in the royal lap._

_Noctis’ heavy breath is right next to his ear as he commands him to ride his King._

_Moans, half-pain, half-lust, fill the throne room. They echo off the empty, darkened walls, spill out into the moonless night air where the ceiling has crumbled away. Still, Ignis continues to roll and to buck his hips, taking Noctis deeper and faster into his body despite how he aches. He’s on fire, being burned and ripped to pieces from the power of fucking his beloved King, yet he would have it no other way._

_Heavens be damned. To Hell with the Astrals and their world of Light. If only in this world, surrounded by darkness, corruption, and sin, can he be together with Noctis then so be it. If only like this, leashed and collared at his side, can he feel the touch of Noctis’ skin, hear his name on his lips, then that is the life he chooses._

_And, as he feels his King’s body tense and the warmth of his sex burst deep inside him, Ignis turns over his bruised shoulder to once more vow his loyalty with a burning, eternal kiss._


End file.
